


Hank's porn collection: Volume 2

by SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Series: Hank’s porn collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Hank, Collars, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor finds an old porn tape and decides to buy Hank a collar.





	Hank's porn collection: Volume 2

Connor was standing in Hank's garage, dressed in an old shirt and some jogging pants that had once belonged to Hank.  
The colors looked washed out and the clothes were way too big on Connor but they were good enough for what he was about to do.  
Connor had brought up the stage of Hank's garage during dinner a few days ago and Hank had rolled his eyes, but agreed they should probably clean it out at some point.   
So that was why Connor was now standing here, in the middle of rubbish and unopened boxes. He couldn't get Hank to join him, but the other man had insisted he didn't mind if Connor went through his stuff alone. 

The Android grabbed one of the boxes next to the garage entry and opened it. If he was human, he would have probably been bothered by all the dust, that came his way. Connor looked inside the box. It was filled with a couple of books - old ones, made of paper. It made him smile to remember what Hank had told him about the smell, even though he still couldn’t truly understand what he had meant. He supposed it had something to do with nostalgia for the older man. 

Pulling out a few books at a time - and subconsciously sorting them by name - he reached lower and lower into the box until eventually he pulled out something with a plastic lip that opened as he pulled it up. A loud clatter made him jump, and looking at what he had in his hand wasn’t helping his confusion. A quick scan of the cover online let him know that it was a package for an old animation - something called ‘The Little Mermaid’. Peering into the box, Connor found a black box with a label to match the box and pulled it out to place it back into its original place. He blinked.  
It was a VHS tape.

Hank had never mentioned keeping such old technology, and if he was honest, it was almost endearing that the older man didn’t throw them away. There was something in the back of Connor’s head that worried about becoming old technology, even if it was a few years away, but at least he knew he’d have a place with Hank even then.

Starting a new pile for the new find, the movie covers slowly started changing from family friendly to things like the ‘Terminator’ that Connor rolled his eyes at. He only stopped again when the cover art was a printed picture of two men kissing. He blinked at it for a long while as his searches came up blank.   
Connor stared at the tape for a moment longer, before pulling up another internet search. Apparently one of the devices standing in their living room was a VHS player. He hesitated only for a moment, before walking out of the garage and into their living room again. Hank was currently outside, talking a walk with Sumo, so he was alone in the house. Connor looked up how to get the VHS player to work and soon put the tape in.

As the machine clicked and whirred, the tv screen filled with static that prickled at his synthetic skin when he poked at it. It was almost like getting tickled, he supposed, pulling away when a grainy picture flicked on. He squinted at the screen, tilting his head as lines rolled up and over the video, trying to figure out what he was seeing. The tape came to a black screen, showing some names in white on it. Connor looked at it confused, before asking the internet for help once again. He began to rewind the tape. Connor looked surprised, at the images of naked men he suddenly saw flicker across the screen.

Once the tape was back at the start, the machine whirred again, and after a few seconds of a black screen the video started from the beginning. It was still difficult to see but he could figure it out from the shapes. This was a porn video. A very old one.

Curious, he sat down on the couch, watching the video.  
The two men were lying on a bed, one of them tied to the bedpost. Connor’s eyes flickered to the collar the man was wearing and he thought back to what he had proposed to Hank some weeks ago. The other man had enjoyed the experience and had wasted no time in letting him know. Perhaps he would also enjoy something like this.  
Taking out the tape and putting it in its proper pile, Connor eyed the work he had done and nodded. It was enough for now, and he had a new, more pressing mission in his mind.  
Buy Hank a collar.

Connor stood up from the couch and paused the video. He went to the front door, taking the keys and his wallet, before he left the house. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination.  
He stopped in front of a small pet store.   
Connor walked inside, finding a selection of dog collars within a minute. Along the top of the shelves was an advert for free engraving on tags. Humming, he thumbed over the examples, thinking of the best one for Hank before pulling a little plastic card off the wall. This tag was in the shape of a heart, made of silver. It jingled slightly when he moved, and the thought of the sound when Hank would be underneath him later on made his trousers tight.

Looking over the collars, he scanned over the ‘large’ section. The scan he had of Hank’s neck was telling him that these would fit and leave a little breathing room. It was a plain black collar, but it was soft enough when he squeezed it in his fingers to be comfortable for a human.   
He picked up the collar, deciding it was perfect and went to the cash out line. Shortly later Connor left the shop, a small bag in his hands. 

He went home. As he stepped inside the house he could see Hank sitting on the couch. Putting down the purchase, he went over to Hank greeting the other man with a kiss.  
“Where have you been?”, Hank asked, pulling back for a second to pull in some air before chasing the Android’s lips some more. Chuckling, Connor took Hank's hand in his, pulling him into the bedroom with him. 

“On the bed”, Connor ordered and Hank sat down a second later.   
They had rules for this now, ever since the last time, Hank had picked his own safeword and whenever they wanted to play it started like this. Connor had spent hours picking apart proper proceedings from the internet and so far, Hank had seemed to be responsive.  
Connor preceded to take off his tie and pushed Hank down to lay flat on the bed. He wrapped the tie around Hank's wrists, binding the human to the bedpost. So far, this was nothing new - Hank enjoyed being held down, sometimes even ordered around.   
Connor held up the bag, smiling at Hank.

“I brought you a surprise”, the Android said, taking out the collar.   
With a smirk, he immediately noticed Hank's pupils dilating a little. The older man’s breathing stuttered, and a whimpered,   
“H-How’d you…?”, was heard before Connor moved forward, humming, pushing the collar around Hank’s neck and pulling the buckle to the second hole.  
The Lieutenants throat bobbed as he swallowed as the metal tag rested gently at the apex of his neck, and pulling away, Connor flipped it over to show the engraving. Connor could clearly hear the other's man breathing becoming even faster upon him reading what was written on the tag.  
“Connor’s.”

Connor smiled at Hank, before pulling away. His human. The thought sent little shivers down his chassis, as he went back over to the box the collar had come from and brought out the accompanying leash. His audio processors picked up on the quiet whimpers coming from the head of the bed.   
“Remember your safeword, Hank.”

Hank nodded and Connor reached into their nightstand for a small box. He got a blindfold out of it and put it on Hank. Connor proceeded to rumble through the books, smirking a little as he recognized Hank's anticipation about what he would pick out. They had a few toys now, most of which were for Hank, including the one that he was currently pulling out. 

The Android opened Hank's pants, pulling them and his underwear down.  
Connor leaned down to kiss Hank, pulling lightly at his hair as he did so. Unbuttoning the Lieutenant’s trousers and pulling them down over the rather impressive bulge in the man’s pants. Leaning down, he bought the underwear and jeans down to his ankles before returning to probe at Hank’s mouth with his tongue. The android took a bottle of lube out of the box as well and sat down on the bed next to Hank. 

He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers. Connor probed his fingers at Hank's entrance and the man wiggled on the bed. Connor carefully put one of his fingers into Hank, giving him a moment to get used to the feeling, before adding another finger. Hank was breathing hard and trying to move on the bed, get in any kind of friction but Connor ignored it, grinning as he looked at he older man. 

As he was sure he had prepared Hank's ass enough, he pulled his fingers out again, ignoring Hank's protests at that as well.  
He grabbed the toy he taken out of the box before, a prostate massager, and carefully inserted the toy into Hank's ass.  
Hank immediately gasped and Connor leaned back, just watching Hank's reactions. 

“Be a good boy and don't come. You're gonna be lying here like this for a while”, the Android said and Hank whimpered.   
Connor could clearly see how Hank’s dick had gotten even harder at the words. He just kept looking at Hank, who was desperately trying to obey Connor's words, no matter how hard he was. It was a lovely sight. 

Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a moment, as he turned on the small TV in their bedroom. He started up a porn video, not really paying any attention to what was happening to on the screen however. Hank was breathing heavily and Connor knew he wouldn’t be able to stand it much longer, no matter how much Connor loved teasing him. He let his hands wander over Hank's chest, scratching slightly over the soft skin. He loved the marks it left on his human.   
Hank was a whimpering mess by now and he could see tears just a bit rolling under the blindfold. 

“You okay?”, he asked, his hand lightly stroking over Hank's arm.   
The other man nodded. Connor could see he wouldn't be able to hold of his orgasm much longer and gently pulled the toy out of Hank's ass again. Connor leaned down and kissed the man softly.   
“You're doing really well, Hank.”

He removed Hank's blindfold and the human blinked, trying to get his eyes to get used to the light again.  
Connor striped out of his pants and underwear fast, before untying Hank's hands as well. He pulled Hank into his arms and kissed the man passionately, only pulling apart when Hank was gasping for breath. Connor let his fingers wander over the collar, with a smile on his face. 

“I love that you're mine”, he mumbled against Hank's ear.   
“Me too”, his human admitted and Connor moved his hands back to Hank's ass.   
He fingered his ass for only a moment, before pulling out his fingers again. Connor angled his cock against his entrance and thrusted into him. Hank gasped and Connor only gave him a second before he started moving.  
Connor fucked him hard and fast, wrapping his hand around Hank’s dick at the same time. Hank whimpered and Connor kissed his neck, before mumbling ,  
"You can come now, cum for me.” 

It didn't take long for Hank to follow that order, with Connor pressing deep inside him. Hank came all over Connor's hand and his own stomach, and in the process, the Android reached forward and grabbed the collar, pulling Hank up by the neck. Watching Hank's orgasm was enough for the Android as well, his processors getting overwhelmed with the feelings of pleasure and he came inside of Hank, his back arched and his voice glitching. 

Connor glided out of Hank just a bit later, the older man groaning at the feeling of emptiness. He knew he should get up and get this human at least some water, but for a moment Connor wanted nothing more than just lie there, with Hank. So he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and pressed a kiss in his hair.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
